Pokemon XY episode 27 the light escaped
by ll3clips3ll
Summary: Hi there fanfic community thought i give this a try
1. Chapter 1

Hi fanfic community i thought i try to write a one of these i been reading some of these a while back thought i could give this a try. **Disclaimer** I don't own pokemon nintendo this is just for fun yea you know the rest.

This is gonna take place after an episode of pokemon and see like another universe of it. This episode takes place after pokemon XY episode 26 A battle by any other name.

Chapter 1

Wow Miette words are still affecting me Serena thought. Its been weeks since she said that why can't I shake it off. Clermont came with his new gadget to help with the food Ash comes in just to say the technology is great or something like that. Clllleeemmmonttt I'm hungry already can you fix something up instead of fixing your gadget. I still have one more stitch to work on. This technology uses a fabric to keep it tougher otherwise it goes to explosion mode. Ash started walking to the forest and sees if anyone is there. Ash takes a few steps "no need to worry ". Thats voice is too familiar ash thought. DAWN ! ash cried they both welcome each other with their high five Serena,Clemont and bonnie looked confused at that and that blue haired person.

Hi there you must be Clemont dawn said I never told you about Clemont ash said Im here for a battle Clemont for your gadget. My gadget it just makes toast and some liquid comes off so soup . I take it your not familiar with the fabric your using Ash I'm not the Dawn you know I'm the Dawn thats takes place 3 years in the future your Clemont has this fabric that keeps your timeline from here and alola . Aloha? ash questioned right that has not happen yet see you have to bring her there . Who?...where? Dawn why are you being vauge please explain better dawn just closed here eyes Clemont . They both teleported this battle of Dawn and clement is about to comense BROCK?! Ash said I'm sure Dawn told you 3 years Brock he said in seriousness. Wha...what takes place in 3 years that makes you guys want my fabric this old rag is just made just made of stuff i found in unova with enough with this dawn shouted i need that fabric BROCK let the battle begin this will be a one on one with Clemont and dawn each trainer with use one pokemon each let the battle begin. Alright Mamoswine come on out I guess I have no choice Heliolisk come on out. Continued in part 2

Mamoswine charge in on the Heliolisk and use take down. Heliolisk you got to dodge and bulldoze Helliolisk went for the bulldoze but not until Dawn said alright nows your chance bite him Mamoswine bite him hold him down wait Mamoswine why are you laying down Mamoswine get up why are you just laying there. This battle can not continue alright stop Ash screamed. Ash raced towards the middle of the battle ring now this fabric what is the meaning of it can we have an explanation. Alright dawn from 3 years age shows up oh why another one Serena pouted. Ash you got to understand both dawn said at the same time we were sent to the whirlpools of aloha the fabric is the cause of a misplacement of the ozone of aloha. Unova and Aloha are literally on the other side of each other in the world but once in a while a tear in spacetime from the mountains sent an electromagnetic wave to the whirlpools of aloha can cause materials to form. Sometimes light can bounce off each other clement interrupted. When I was in Unova with my family we alway had this beach towel it was so big all of us can lay in have a good time but to was torn off so we sent it to the trash some trash pokemon were there i had no idea who they were and had the big one just smiled and threw it to the mountian top I thought i was having a bad dream why is this happening. 3 years ago Dawn explained the Garbordoor was sent to me to fix this mess.

 **Chapter 2**

Hi the writer here I'm gonna see where this goes more foucs on ash and serrena and bonnie too forgot to include them here it goes .

Both Dawns look at Ash and said this mess is messing up your timeline now pick a side 3 years Dawn or present Dawn . Ash has no clue what is going on Serena is here to help though. A while ago they said you need to bring her who is her is it me guys both dawns looked at each other and then looked to her of course stupid . Look you need to tell him now 3 years ago dawn said or that piece of cloth can explode and we can be sent to prehistoric pokemon times. Brock was to clam everyone down how about we can settle each other down with some ice cream brock has this futuristic blow and spoon thing that with some shaking can make ice cream.

(30 mins later ) So all of you have have this tech that can make ice cream sent stuff to the past and future and what about my timeline ash said eating his ice cream. In aloha you face the final gym leader he was so feared of you that you decided to forget to battle him. Once he realize he can face any more opponents his powers unlock to see your encounters from over the years your friends us Brock points to the two dawns . We had some connections with you 3 years from now you revisit us but only Dawn first me and Dawn again 3 years later you won the league in aloha dawn said can could not wait to see us but i was last in your timeline Serena didn't go with you and you stayed in sinnoh. Its is quite a retirement resort always thought of coming back to there ash proclaimed. This fabric from my child hood i get it now why is it so important that gave me chills when i saw it ...saw what clemont bonnie said when I saw our parents I went looking for that towel I use a flash light i been working on and of course it exploded but not to so big more of a poof a poof then i saw them our parents just beings of light.

Continued in part 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there back again this is the next chapter 3 part 3 to this. Alot of of talk about clement and i tried to start to talk about his parents but power outage soon lol start again and this fabric idk well see. This is more of him of course its Ash, Brock ,Serenna, bonnie and lol 2 dawns so here we go **Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon or nintendo all rights go to there respected owners.

 **Chapter 3**

Ash and Clemont decided to talk in the back at all of this in the back where they were at. They were at a high pillar at the somewhere at the sky. When we were teleported I thought something bad was gonna happened Ash said to Clemont. We were all fine this morning till you open your weird scince suitcase thing and pulled that scarf out of your bag like a magician. I just kept it there for safe keeping the 2 dawns had a weird feeling about me carrying it. Its not a scarf just looks like it clement said snuffly its more than that it has power to keep my stuff form exploding and if you want it you gonna have to battle it for it .

This battle of the scarf towel is about to comense each trainer is allowed to use the only 3 of there pokemon. Wait 3 I know I have more than that Ahhhhh my head hurts. This timeline thing is affecting our head clement announced we are all forgetting of stuff like our teams we have. I know that there is pikachu ...pikachu go bunny your up . Pickchu use iron tail . Pickets charges in but bunerry use dig . Pickchu determined to get him burrows down the hole bunny made . Now pickchu when it get to dark use thunder shoots the lighting down from the sky and strikes in the middle of the field. Clemont just stares at the ground and sees the rocks as acute angles i could use those Now bunny use the rocks and throw them with your ears ,Bunnery ears were like helicopters and swing them at pickchu. Pickachu climbs on each flew rock one after the other and with the last one close to bunny ash screamed VOLT TAKLE! Well its only 2 more now my... i can't remember what they were ash said confusingly Why is this happening the light from the towel scarf ash I get it now put our poke balls in the bag Clemont use the fabric and with some string made a bag. Ash thought why not if this well remember what other pokemon is had his mad the ball big and threw them in the bag.

Ash is somewhat gullible but when it comes to his pokemon he can be trustworthly the first Dawn said The light can be broken the second dawn said . The first dawn looked at the other one mad and shouted look when the battle ends the bag has to go. Why is now a bag its so weird. You know what i have an idea lets sent out both of our Paschrichus. The first dawn Paschrichus is a normal color while the second one while the second one is like a shiny but more red like it evolved but not really still cut just red check and that teal blue tail in the end its a more darkish red. Why does yours look more red than mine . This timeline of ash is even affecting our pokemon the secnond down looked up and cried a little a different universe now with a slight change in color. Ok forget about it let just do this shoot a thunder shock at mine and ill shoot one at yours the telportation field will be skocked and well be sent out of this werid pillar.

Hey Serena wanna get out of here both dawns said in unison. Serena nodded looking at ash Aloha is next for him right. Got an electric pokemon Serrena thought the she hold her hand to her head I don't know. Its fine just hold Brocks hand he did made this place when we leave he leaves too. Bonnie at of no where pops out of the bag why was I where did this come from. Booooiinnnee stay out of my stuff. Clemont said with annoyance. I just showed up in there I didn't choose to go there. Our parents are trying to tell us something with this cloth of Pinsir bonnie where did you get that from the bag there is poke balls full of them in there finally another member than Dedende.

Those Pinsirs I can not believe its those the first Dawn cried. Serena is tapping your foot get on with the thing right the second dawn said she nods at her red Paschrichus. Serrena hold brocks hand tightly and they both close their eyes tightly and the other pashrichu throws it self at the red lighting with his yellow lighting and they all teleported back except Ash and Clemont.

(So what you guys think i am gonna post more this is fun and review and fav is this is the start of something got to be more of the two dawns soon ) continue in part 4


	3. Chapter 3

Hi the writer here as I'm writing this I have an appointment soon so I will come back sooner than later. I don't know why am I so fixated on this towel- scarf- type material thing now a bag (what) but I should get on with the story. **Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon or nintendo all rights go to there respected owners.

Chapter 4

Sigh its good to be back in the ground Serena thought ...wheres ash she questioned. They were not near the blast range to be sent back 1st Dawn explained .Brock then took out a holocaster and it was his brother and sisters they asked if they can come to where he was. Its to far to go and I already have to sent this back well be with each other soon. The brother Forest then asked was it sent already you have more than enough people to do this the clones seem able to do this by themselves. "The clones" are just out of place in time who were they're friends and they are not clones already one has experience this before 3 years ago and one has to remember every detail Ash is the whole root of this to win aloha or except the consequences 3 years ago Dawn pops up and says why does your brother keep calling? I have to go Forest just keep the whole family from hurting each other they both smiled and hung up.

Ash look at your waist Clemont demanded Ash looks and sees poke balls reappearing. Its working I remember what they were now my team. Bonnie waved her hands around the retangled balls HA they feel funny bonnie said cheerfully. There should be a space between us till this battle is over Clemont said. Ash just stares at his waist hoping his pokeball became fully again. Ash do not ignore me the soon they come back the battle can continue think you will win? Brock then reappears again through his teleportation you got to let me check that out Clemont ask Brock. Has the temporal field made your pokeballs appear yet I left the girls back on the ground cause this is too overwhelming. Ash is putting his hand through his poke balls and explains they feel too weird to be real.

I have too many questions and I don't know where to begin. Lets start with this this is alola right Serrena says while holding a map of alola ,both Dawns nodded and you guys are from here she turns the map around to the Kanto ,johoto ,hoenn and sinnoh and points to sinnoh. 1st Dawn says its Clemont that needs to fetch the bag now 2nd dawn then interrupted her with we do not need no more pokemon coming out of there. Serrena looks at her map then puts it back in her bag I wonder what they are doing right now.

So what you guys think too random I just thought it could be better next one will be continued with 2 parters and I will make it more frequently .Ill take any comment to make it better like I said I read some a while ago so stay tuned for more


	4. Chapter 4

Hey the writer again back from where I was and I am here now to finish this and this is gonna more of me working on these leave me a comment I would love to here more than pokemon perhaps digimon yugioh or kingdom hearts just started play it . **Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon or nintendo all rights goes to there respected owners.

Chapter 5

I think you should tell me more 1st Dawn said to 2nd Dawn. Lets take our pokemon out and see where we fit in all this. pachirisu come out both come out with there colors mismatch. Serena ask them what are you guys doing? Were seeing how different from we are in our timeline if we came from different ones than our team should at least different as well ok the first dawn said take out the second pokemon we encounter with our journey with Ash, both take out their second encounter and it was buneray and they both looked the same . Awww they are so cute and in love with each other Dawn your buneray is male and mine is a female the 1st Dawn said.

Serena looks up and sees them but just barley are they gonna come down soon not until we sort this out. Ok next pokemon both took out there 3rd encounter but since it was pachirisu and they were holding piplup already its the pokemon Ash traded for a buizel. What I got was an aipom he loves doing contest the 1st dawn says thats weird mine is a shroomsih. Ash never owned a shroomish ...that what so different now when you guys traded for that one Buizel thats the big difference our pachirisus are differernt colors thats a given but not enough for a time split.

Ash and Clemont have made a resolution their pokeballs are gonna be solid and they are tired of this how about we make an exchange for your pinsir bonnie NO i finnaly have another pokemon bonnie cried. It will help us get out of here Clemont said. Pinsir use string shot pinisr shot out a long string out and use to climb down. Bonnie sends out another pinisr and he climbs on her pinsir. Clemont explains were about 500 meters up so another few pincers should do it . I am just wondering why is it pinsirs coming out my parents like them the being of light I talked about earlier they are sending me signals I thought they were just dreams but they are them me to use them to get out of this mess. You sound like they are dead no of course not my dad is fine and my mom is away she never tells me these thing but i knew we would alway be connected and now the bag is there message. Look they are almost done 6 pinsisrs are hanging literaly by a thread go for it clemont said you first pokemon master. Ash could not denying the request he jumped on the first pinsir and Serena saw him and shouted ASH BE CAREFUL ash looks down at and sees Serrena he suddenly feels weird his hands go numb and could not hold on to the strings Ash grab this he throws the bag to ash he grabs it to use as a parachute sigh thank goodness he's falling down slowly. Wait it can't be use like that both dawns said the wind in the bag is heating up to the point of a tear in space time ash you got to let go the 1st dawn said trust me you will be fine the 2nd one said ash quickly trust the 2nd dawn and as he falls get swallowed by the tear.

As ash is falling in space-time he is thinking of why he motor skills not work suspiciously his hand going pain free . What is going on with all this is this a bad dream where is all going .He then sees all the adventures in unova and sees dawn the crystal onyx and sees clemont but he does not remember him being there. He is seeing those Garbordor handing them the fabric as they leave he sees another ash a parrallel version the eletric mountain send him here send those Dawns and brock but why he thought.

The fall is almost over the then lands to aloha and sees his future self in some weird clothing why would I wear stripes. He sees him facing the last gym leader how can you solve my trail I spent months perfecting it he shouted and he then lies on the ground with one breath he unlock his power his true potential and everything goes blue expect for ash. Now whats going on everyone is frozen now he walks to the end of gym trail sees someone in the distance.

Serena what is going on ? Both dawns figured it out this is the day you decide here or sinnoh when you win the league you see either me or dawn. Your adventure in unova made both dawns to have different pokemon the arena you guys fought in is the one you made for your challengers. Both dawns carrying a mind link to that place thank to clemont special connection to his family then it switch to brocks gave him a similar event. The Ash you saw had a shroomish and hated it me too serrena point to herself. Its now or never Ash this is the fixed point where you need to choose Ash never thought of it be made up his mind you of course both ran in for a hug then the blue reality breaks like glass.

Everything looks back to normal both dawns suddenly vanish and clemont fabric vanishes and say the future is now thanks to faith.

END

( **authors note:** **whelp that was something i made tell lee what you think in the comments i am gonna make more soon right now i had enough thank for read laters )**


End file.
